Timeline
Millennia Ago * A civilization exists on Mars. They are able to unlock the secrets of teleportation, but reaching through the dimensional barriers they unwittingly break through to Hell. Mars is invaded by the demons. 10th Century * 943 ** Last Dark Knight defeated in Europe. 14th Century * 1306 ** Dante Alighieri begins his work on the Divine Comedy, a poetic work that contains detailed descriptions of Hell among other supernatural locations. 20th Century * 1911 ** August 15: B.J. Blazkowicz born in the United States to Polish immigrants. * 1939 ** World War II begins. ** SS Paranormal Division faces unspecified disaster at the Holstein dig. * 1943 ** March 9: The remains of the last Dark Knight located in an archeological dig near Wulfburg, Germany. Professor Zemph leaves for the site by train immediately. ** March 11: Professor Zemph and his colleague Otto arrive at Wulfburg. ** March 13: Zemph writes regarding the Wulfburg dig, "Conditions here are impossible. Generators are unreliable and decent voltage regulation is non-existent. Two days wasted on constant recalibrations." ** March 14: Work at Wulfburg dig site getting sloppy according to Professor Zemph. "Everyone in too much of a rush. Ignoring precautions. Certain corners just cannot be cut. Those old mystics were far too clever for that," he writes. ** March 16: Premature breach of the outer seal at Wulfburg by order of Helga von Bulow leads to disaster. Three team members disappear, including Otto. Meanwhile the two Allied spies sent to investigate the site are captured. ** March 17: Helga von Bulow orders the inner seal of the Wulfburg crypt to be broken, believing the Dagger of Warding can be located inside. * 1945 ** World War II ends. * 1985 ** Military rule in Nigeria. 21st Century * 2015 ** Union Aerospace Corporation founded by Thomas Kelliher. * 2025 ** Joint Mars Expeditions begin. * 2065 ** First stages of the Strogg invasion of Earth. * 2095 ** October 29: UAC Offworld Research Division's Phase One facility on Mars, later known as the Alpha Labs, begins construction. 22nd Century * 2104 ** The Soul Cube is located on Mars in a geographic region where UAC researchers unearth evidence of a long lost civilization. * 2114 ** October 10: Ted Brown II born. * 2130 ** July 17: Alpha Labs reaches full operational status. * 2144 ** January 15: Expeditions into Hell from UAC's Delta Labs are already taking place at this time. Specimen 27 is captured. ** February 5: Specimen 31 is captured. ** November 2: Specimen 42 is captured. * 2145 ** July 12: Specimen 197 captured. ** August 21: UAC Engineering Division releases a commercial for the AM3 Series Portable Power Plant. ** September 23: The UAC Board unanimously approves a resolution for a full operations review of the Mars Research Facility. Elliot Swann is designated as their official representative in the matter. ** September 27: Specimen 218 captured. ** October: *** Pvt. Swensen commits suicide. *** Pizza Social event at the Mars City Kitchen, organized by the Social Committee. Only seven people show up. ** October 13: Site 2 closure finalized with the sealing of the main tunnel passage under Yon Brady. ** October 16: Armor Corps First Platoon and the First Science Team are completely wiped out on their second excursion through the portal. ** The structural integrity of the Ruins on Mars is deteriorating. ** October 18: Delta scientists send another group of researchers through the portal, equipped with the newest BFG weaponry. ** October 19: Larry Bullman theorizes that the Soul Cube is a weapon. ** October 20: The researchers sent two days ago fail to return at the scheduled time, not responding to radio signals. They are feared dead. ** October 24: *** Jeff Dickens reports hearing strange voices. In a personal e-mail to Henry Nelson, he says he hasn't slept in three days and can't concentrate on work. ** October 28: *** George Poota reports in sick. Mark Lamia reprimands him for failing to show up to his shift yet again. ** October 30: *** A party in Mars City. ** November 2: *** George Poota skips work again, claiming he has an appointment with the base physician. ** November 5: *** Lloyd Renstrom transfers Theresa Chasar into a new office at the EnPro Facility. ** November 13: *** Greg O'Brian reports missing tools from storage cabinet 064. *** Ice Cream Social event at the Mars City Kitchen, organized by the Social Committee. *** Adam Berneche's name "comes up at a manage meeting" as a possible candidate for the Delta Labs outreach program. ** November 15: *** The UAC orders all research at the Site 1 archeological excavation terminated, including the McNeil Projects. *** 08:00: Energy Team Meeting at the Delta Labs. *** 08:30: UAC employee Jeff transfers atmospheric monitoring equipment through Communications Transfer at this time. *** Dr. Jonathan Ishii is reported missing. A Code Black alert is issued. *** Full-scale demonic invasion of Mars and its moonbases occurs. *** 12:00: Delta Labs Sector 2 preliminary systems activation and decoherence test scheduled at this time but likely not performed. *** 13:20: Campbell initiates security lockdown of Comms Transfer. ** November 16: *** Campbell and Swann are unable to reach the main portal at the Delta Complex but discover reference to another portal, the Hell Hole, created by the Demons themselves. *** Marine ??? returns from Hell. *** With the help of the Soul Cube, Marine ??? defeats the Cyberdemon at the Hell Hole, shutting the portal. The event is later claimed to be a "cataclysmic mechanical failure during a classified experiment, resulting in total destruction of the facility" by the UAC. Only one survivor is located. * 2146 ** May 1: An orbital probe records a faint unidentified signal broadcast from the abandoned Mars Site 1 complex. ** August 6: Date tag on the new Mars mission Goals & Safety video. ** August 8: UAC announces the renewal of its Mars research program. Dr. Elizabeth McNeil is chosen to lead the primary assessment team. ** September 12: Elizabeth McNeil welcomes personnel to the Site 1 Expedition. ** November 27: UAC Lead Technology Officer releases the Ionized Plasma Levitator Briefing video. * 2147 ** March 17: Sergeant Hernandez orders the marine A-team to the Site 1 ruins dig site. Second demonic invasion on Mars occurs. 23rd Century *'2215' ** Scott Voss born in Kingsland, Mars Colony. *'2217' ** Marian Bidwell born on Space Station McKinley. *'2220' ** Nikolai Sledjonovitch born in St. Petersburg, Russia, the son of a former Russian Olympic weightlifter. ** William Rhodes born in Ft. Worth, Texas. *'2221' ** Dell Morris born in Toronto, Canada. *'2222' ** Matthew Kane born in New Hope, Lunar Colony. *'2223' ** Alejandro Cortez born in Mexico City, Mexico. *'2224' ** Johann Strauss born in Düsseldorf, Germany. *'2226' ** Jeremiah Anderson born in Chicago, Illinois. *'2230' (approx.) ** Mars riots. * 2??? ** August: Operation Alien Overlord commences. * 2245 ** April 22: Cpl. Matthew Kane lands on Stroggos. Category:History